


love is blind, they say

by EternallyFangirl



Series: radiant memories - a dr ships collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, More angst, Shinnaga, Soulmate AU, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyFangirl/pseuds/EternallyFangirl
Summary: The world was immediately filled with stunning, luminescent colors as lively splatters of shades of all types of shades, blue, red, green, all of them appeared in every nook and cranny. Their surroundings tinted with colors of every kind. Hues mixing around, pigments filling their vision with joyful colors. It was very much true, believe it or not. They were destined soulmates.An AU where Korekiyo and Angie are soulmates with a twist in the end.





	love is blind, they say

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I'm EternallyFangirl! Some of you from DR Amino might know me but nonetheless, I'm A Danganronpa fanatic who especially loves Angie and Shinnaga a lot. This is kind of my first Danganronpa Ship Fic I wrote so they might be OOC, but I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Every single person born into the world will have black and white vision until they meet eyes with their soulmate, and only until then, will the world be colored in vivid splatters of shades of colors in their eyes. However, when their soulmate dies, the world goes back to its original state. And, the deceased soulmate's arm will have the living one's name etched on it.

•

~^~

09/xx/xx22

The world was a great place with different kinds of wonders and beauties. A place where colors exist everywhere with love blooming every single day.

Every time a baby was born, they will only have sight of the monochromatic colors of black and white. Never another color. That is, until they clash eyes with their soulmate. And then, only then will they be able to see the world in its true form. However, if their soulmate dies, they too will be affected. The world will turn back into its blank state of monochrome colors and the living one's name will be etched on the dead one's arm.

Korekiyo Shinguji is an aspiring sixteen year old man under the title of the Ultimate Anthropologist in the prestigious school of Hope's Peak, a place where some of the most talented people are invited to study. Korekiyo, was of course an anthropologist studying anthropology, and needless to say, he likes it. A lot.

Currently, Korekiyo was walking throughout the spacious hallway of Hope's Peak, a book on Greece Folklore in his hand, Poseidon was what he was reading. It was quite an interesting folklore, as he says. Details about Greek Mythology scattered across the plot.

He closed the book soon after though and stopped his tracks as he heard quick and lighthearted skipping behind him. And he does know the rhythm of said skipping. Quite familiar it was. The skipping got louder, louder and even louder. And after seventeen seconds of standing, waiting for something to happen, vision turned dark once more. Warm hands covering his eyes as a cheerful giggle erupted from behind.

"Nyahahaha!" The voice behind him said in an utmost cheery and sweet voice, words never faltering. "Guess who this is Kiyo!"

Korekiyo sighed slightly as he crossed his bandaged hands. "Angie. That is you, is it not?" He guessed, his right hand raising up to his left shoulder, crossing quite a bit. His pointer finger at the air as his left hand supported the right.

Warm hands left trailing back to its controller, as the regular colorful world came back to his sight. He sighed in relief as he turned around, revealing a tanned girl with a painter's smock, a frilly bikini, a skirt and a pair of slip-ons with her pale platinum blonde hair almost reaching a white tint tied into two ponytails by some hair bands. Angie Yonaga was her name, the Ultimate Artist who might just be the most enthusiastic person in the school.

"Nyahahaha!" Angie cheered, the sketchbook that she usually brings around in her right hand. "You're right Kiyo! Its Angie~!" She said in her accented voice that he quite liked.

Korekiyo sighed again, shaking his head for a slight while. "Angie, I've told you countless times to not do that." He said in an almost fatherly tone, almost reminding Angie of how her father would talk to her, but she didn't really mind. "So, do tell me. Why did you still do it?"

"Because Angie wants to!" The artist said in a carefree tone. She then moved to her praying position, hands clasped together as her eyes still opened, glancing to his yellow ones. "Atua said that it was okay for Angie to do it, so Angie did!"

"Atua...." Korekiyo muttered, tongue clicks once in awhile as he thought for a while. It was the hundred and sixty ninth, or maybe even more time that he heard of this Atua. Angie has always been speaking of him so highly after all. "Of course he did..."

"Mhm Atua!" Angie happily replied to him saying her god's name, taking off her clasped hands and returning them to her sides, she moved a little closer to Korekiyo and smiled. "So Kiyo, Angie is going to an international art competition for a few says!" She cheered, her happy go lucky aura surrounded her as a smile was evident on her face, signaling how excited she was for this competition.

"International art competition you say?" Korekiyo asked, a hand now in front of his zippered mask. Surprise written all over his face. Well, honestly he shouldn't be surprised. Angie is the Ultimate Artist after all. "Hope's Peak chose you for an international art competition?"

"Yes yes!" Angie answered joyfully as she bounced a couple of times, her pigtailed pale platinum blonde hair swaying around in the air. "Tomorrow Angie's gonna fly to America! Angie got chosen Kiyo, isn't this great?! Atua has given Angie another one of his blessings again!"

"Well that's amazing Angie." Korekiyo said as he chuckled at Angie's behavior. The girl was now flailing her arms in the air as her bouncing came to an abrupt stop, her blue eyes that he always considered beautiful sparkled with excitement and wonder as she nodded.

"Yup yup!" Angie agreed once more, a smile stuck on her face as always. "While Angie is the one entering the contest, this os all Atua's amazing work! Atua is indeed amazing Kiyo! Angie is only a vessel for him to work. So you should say that to Atua!"

"Well, tell Atua that I said that Angie." He said in a calm tone, patting her head slightly. She nodded in return, confirming that she would tell that to her god later.

"Nyahahaha! Of course Kiyo!" She replied in her usual cheerful voice. "Atua accepts all kinds of praise anyone tells him. Angie will gladly tell him about yours!"

He didn't really know anything about Atua. But as long as she's fine, he'll also be fine. Korekiyo nodded, and looked at the clock above them, stating the words '7:56 AM'. 'Four minutes to class...' he thought to himself as Angie seemed to notice the same thing. Angie then turned to him and grabbed his hand. "Lets go to class Kiyo! Atua will be mad if we don't!" She said, tilting her head slightly as she waitede for his agreement.

"Very well then Angie." He replied, nodding towards her. Signaling his agreement. "Lets go to class then."

And as soon as Korekiyo said that last 'then', without a warning Angie immediately dashed off to the class dragging him along her trail. Which might or might not have made Korekiyo let out the third sigh in the morning. He shook his head slightly as he went along with it, going with Angie's rather enthusiastic flow.

Though, his heartbeat did quicken a pace, and he felt a bit weird, did he...have feelings for her? Possibly, but he wasn't sure. It might've just been a small effect. So, he just didn't do anything and swept the thought away, and just followed her to the classroom where they would study at, and meet their fruends as usual. School soon started, and so did class

And the day went on. Having lessons and such. Having to deal with schoolwork and their friends' doings. But the ay just went like how it usually would, and everything was fine for them.

And the next day both were in the airport, Korekiyo wishing him good luck and reminding her to be serious in this competition, always be careful, etc. Which, Angie said yes to, almost all of them in fact. She told him he was too serious and he retorted it by giving her a small, teensy lecture that was ten minutes long. But she shrugged it off anyways.

"Alright alright Kiyo!" Angie said to him, trying to make him tone down all the lectures and preaching towards her. "Angie'll be fine! Trust Angie!"

Ok maybe he was taking it a little too far with all these lecturing? He thought so...well just a little bit but eventually nodded, "Very well then Angie, just know that you always have to be caref-"

"See Kiyo? You're doing it again!" She cut him off, putting on a fake pouty face. "Angie'll be fine! She's got Atua with her so you shouldn't worry! Atua can always protect Angie!"

A thousand , seven hundred and seventeen. That was how much she said the word 'Atua' by now. Korekiyo was slightly worried on how carefree she was. But after much assuring from her and how Atua would protect her, he reluctantly gave up on trying to lecture her and all that. "Alright Angie." He reluctantly said, making Angie let out a successful sounding 'Yahah!' and jump for a second but then stopped as an announcement came live.

'Calling All passengers for flight number CE 769 with the Colossal Express Airplane heading to America from Japan, this is the last period time to check in for the flight. 30 Minutes to the flight.'

The announcement immediately took them by surprise, but they recovered awhile after. Angie's grip on the suitcase she had tightened as she looked at an electrical panel that showed all the flights nearby. Her flight was indeed just half an hour away, and she just couldn't miss it.

"Well then, I suppose you should get to check in now Angie." He suggested to her, almost forcing in a way. He too, didn't want for her to miss the flight. Even if it meant that their conversation would have to be cut short. Her flight was too important for the time being. She needed to go for the competition.

"Angie will Kiyo!" She cheered, "Well, Angie'll be back in...three or four days. On Valentines Day! !That's what Angie remembers anyways..."

"Alright Angie." He replied, voice as calm as ever. "Have fun there I suppose, and always remember to be con-"

"centrated." She finished his word with a satisfied look on her face. "Angie knows Kiyo! Angie'll get going then now, Byeyonara~!"

She then trotted off towards a door, gave her boarding pass and went inside the door. But she didn't forget. She didn't forget to wave him a small bye, at which he responded back to. He waved back a little as a smile curved on her face. Satisfied, she went inside the airport, checking in and all that while Korekiyo himself went on his way home. He hummed to himself, turning on the radio as he prayed to Atua or whoever he is for Angie to be safe, and land on America safely. He knew that she would win, and he'd be happy for her to win, it would be one of her greatest achievements in life.

What he didn't know, is that would be the last time they'd ever talk to each other, and the last time for him to ever see her smile again.

] ——————•——————

14/xx/xx06

Some more days passed, and Korekiyo just spent those days alone, studying on more ancient folklore and culture, stting on the old, vintage-looking chair made of the finest materials that he was proud of. He didn't really know what to do, as he would usually discuss about various cultures with Angie or teach her about anthropology.

The artist was practically his best friend, and it was a bonus that their parents were long-time best friends, which practically meant that they would meet each other often, as they already had a pretty good bond ever since they were kids since their mothers would let each other play when they were talking with each other.

'Its Valentines Day...Today's the day Angie's coming back..' he thought to himself, his right hand on his cheek to support himself and the elbow on the handle of the chair. His left hand used to flip the pages from right to left for him to continue the story. 'Wonder what things she's gonna ramble to me this time..'

His eyes scanned across his book, the words channeling in his mind. The book had a leather cover, with gold outlines to frame the book's magnificent glory. The pages were crafted to be just the perfect papers to flip through for the reader. Words were written in beautifully written calligraphy, and a handcrafted green book mark was present with the words 'Happy Birthday Kiyo!' on it. Well, the book was a present from Angie to him after all. Which coincidentally was also one of his favorite books about the lore of Medusa. His favorite folklore.

It was just a normal situation of read and read. But however, something incredibly weird happened.

Colors were slowly draining from his eyes. Shades ranging from red to maroon slowly being replaced by the monochromatic colors of black and white. Everything was now very much different. And not in a good way. This was bad. Really bad. Only one thing could come out of this.

His soulmate that he didn't even knew had died. Most people would think that if your world is already full of beautiful hues and colors that you would already know about your soulmate, who they are, what they looked like. Yet, he didn't know. He's only recalled that his world has been colored from the very start for him. Maybe he met his soulmate when they were babies? It was surely a possibility. However, he wasn't sure.

"No no.." he said to himself as he shook his head violently. "This can't be!" And alas, it did happen. Everything was roughly black or white for him now. Nothing could be changed. His soulmate has passed, locked away from him in up above.

He was panicking. Why him? Why his spulmate? He doesn't even know who his soulmate is. Heck, he doesn't even know if he knows his soulmate or not. Possibly yes. Except he might just never have realized, but then again, it might be a no and he doesn't know his soulmate at all.

In the midst of panicked thoughts, the phone in Korekiyo's green shirt pocket vibrated and rang, Five Thirty Seven PM was what time it was currently, shown of the top right side and a caller ID was displayed as its main feat. At first, he didn't want to answer and just stay in his state. However, as soon as he saw the Caller's ID, which was his classmate, Tenko Chabashira the Ultimate Aikido Master, he knew better to just pick up.

"Korekiyo, you hear me?!" Tenko's strangely energetic yet sad sounding voice reached his ears. Odd, he thought. Tenko usually called the boys degenerates. So why did she call him by his usual name now?

"Yes Tenko." Korekiyo replied to her question. Trying to sound like his usual self. "What is the matter?"

"Tenko has no time to explain!" She said hurriedly, television noises in the background as a small sobbing voice that seemingly belonged to the magician Himiko Yumeno was heard. "You are hearing Himiko crying right?! Tenko needs to comfort her but she needs to tell you what happened. Turn on the News Channel, right now!"

A click was immediately heard afterwards, signaling that she had hung up. It was weird. Why would someone like Tenko tell him to just switch on the news channel when in school she would simply just call him a degenerate? It was a very confusing situation for the anthropologist. And pretty sad too as his soulmate had just died.

Korekiyo immediately did what Tenko told him to do though. He stood up from his seat and reached for the once what he saw as a shiny blue remote television with all kinds of colored buttons that was now just plain black and white. He then aimed the remote at the TV that was just fifty centimeters away from him, and pressed the switch channel button and the channel present on the glassy screen immediately became the news channel. And what was on its headlines made his heart drop.

"Breaking News! The Colossal Express with flight number CE 769 from America with the destination of Japan has crashed!"

His eyes were now wide open with his hand covering his mask in shock and surprise. 'T-That's...Angie's plane...' he thought to himself as he eyed the situation of the crash, it seemed that there was fire everywhere and the plane was badly crashed and broken. It seemed like the chance of survival was barely even there.

No no no, there was no way this is happening. First his soulmate died and now Angie might also have a chance of being one of the deceased as well. 'No, there was no way that Angie died, s-surely she's alive' he thought once more, and yet he was still nervous. Who wouldn't be? There is a high risk of her dying in that crash looking at its situation, and things wouldn't be the same anymore.

A news reporter at the scene of the plane crash was holding a microphone, a small list on her hand as she began to speak into it. Reporting live from the scene.

"This is xxxxx xxxxx reporting from the scene of Colossal Express' plane crash." The reporter began to say, her voice monotone as she looked at the list in her hand. "The total victims of this crash is forty eight people, and there are twenty nine injured, their chance of survival is very low but they are currently being sent to Arhestic Hospital. We also discovered that one of the injured happens to be Angie Yonaga from the prestigious Hope's Peak, whom is the Ultimate Ar-"

Thump!

The remote television he was carrying was dropped as he heard the name of his best friend. His eyes became glassy, as a picture of the victims was displayed on the screen, and one of them was Angie, bruised and bloody with a few burn marks on her cheek. Her fist clenched and a peaceful yet forced smile on her face. Her hair was now untangled and remnants of her hair bands were almost burned altogether. Her body didn't move, not a single bit as she was wheeled to the ambulance and sent to the hospital.

He had to act fast. He does not want to see her die just like that. She was his best friend. Someone who's been there for him for almost all his life. Someone that would cheer him up with her antics he loved a lot. Someone who would ramble about her god called Atua and speak so very highly of him. Someone who made him happy, and loved in his life, and there was no way that he'll lose her. Never has and never will.

But...why was he worried of her more than that soulmate that died just a few minutes short than her? Sure, he might have never seen said soulmate before but one question still lingered in his mind... 'Did he...actually loved Angie?' No, not right now. He just has to see her, whether its the last time or not. He just wants to see her.

He dashed out of his house, running to his avanza car and turning its engine on. And as soon as he heard its engine turning on, he didn't even wait for it to heat up. He just immediately went straight in and drove out of his house.

Arhestic Hospital was luckily close to his home, just a mere ten minute walk that would decrease into four minutes if he drived. But in every second that the car would drive, he was worried, the feeling of panic coursing through his veins as he prayed to Atua or whoever they are for her to not die. He can't, he just can't lose her. Especially not after his unknown soulmate had died.

After a few rights and lefts, a small traffic jam and parking his car, he dashed straight out of his vehicle, going straight into the hospital through its main entrance. He did have to stop once in awhile as a few crowds would block his way, but eventually he himself found his way to a nurse which coincidentally was his upperclassman that he didn't know much about, the Ultimate Nurse Mikan Tsumiki.

"A-Ah!" She stammered quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear. "Y-You're K-Korekiyo Shinguji right? U-Ultimate Anthropologist?" She asked in her timid voice, hoping to not cause any misunderstanding.

"Yes indeed I am." He answered as calmly as he can, his bright yellow eyes reflecting his worries as he huffed and puffed from running just now. "Might you know where A-Angie Yonaga is at..?"

At this point, he wasn't even caring about anything else. Not even about his soulmate. He was just worried of Angie. He was worried on whether she survived that horrible crash, whether she was alright, whether if she died or if she was still alive yet in a poor condition. He was worried about her. He didn't want her to simply die.

"A-Ah...Yonaga-san..." Mikan's head hung low, looking straight to the ground as a hint of an anxiousness lingered around her tone. "I-I'm afraid...that...Yonaga-san is..." she then looked at him, hoping to send the message to him straightforwardly, gathering all of her courage to say the words without any stammering.

"I'm very sorry. Yonaga-san has been pronounced dead."

Eyes widened, he shook his head, not believing what he heard. It can't be. No no no it can't be..! And alas, it did happen. There was no doubt. This hospital was a well-known hospital and would use all their might to help their patients be healthy and once they announce that the patient is dead, there's no doubting. They're dead.

"A-Are you sure she's dead..?" He questioned despite knowing the answer, he just couldn't believe it, he couldn't accept reality, he didn't want to accept reality. He didn't want to see her dead body lying peacefully on the hospital bed, he didn't want to see IVs attached to her tan skin, he didn't want to see her off without saying his last words to her. He didn't want any of it.

"Unfortunately yes." She continued her more formal voice to avoid stuttering, lifting up the clipboard in her left hand and raising it up so that she could see it clearly. "We've tried to use Countershock to try and wake her up but.." she paused for a moment, as the tension in the air grew, "she...she wasn't able to be saved. The plane's crash was far too much for her to handle, her injury was the most fatal out of the victims, and it didn't help either that she was the last to be found, and last to be brought to the hospital....the chance for her to survive was hardly there...however...her corpse hasn't been wrapped up. If you wish, I'll send you to her room?"

Korekiyo didn't think before nodding vigorously, wanting to see her, even if she may be dead, at least just once more. Once more before she gets buried. Once more before he never sees her anymore, once more before she gets sent back to Atua. Just one more time.

"Follow me please." Mikan said as she turned around to guide Korekiyo to where he might see his best friend, walking through the hallway towards a certain room as Korekiyo followed shortly behind anxiously. Footsteps echoed throughout the spaced spot as Mikan gradually stopped at a VIP room. She opened the door for Korekiyo and revealed the sight of a sickly pale-looking corpse of the once, lively and energetic artist Angie Yonaga. With all kinds of things attaching to her, the heart monitor on her left beeping, a straight line had formed and she was lying there with an oxygen mask, on that white hospital bed with that forced smile still stuck on her face as her grip on a what it seemed was a slip of paper ever so tight.

"I'll leave you be." Mikan said to him as she slightly bowed and left the room to go back to her duties. Leaving Korekiyo and his now dead childhood friend alone in the blank room alone together.

Korekiyo stepped a little closer to the bed, footsteps never faltering and gazed at her body, looking at her features one last time, from head to toe, her clothes were damaged, almost fully burnt, it wasn't luckily. And was almost fully intact. However, there was one thing that caught his attention. There was something, etched on her skin. And upon further inspection, the words were clear, and it shocked him.

On it, was etched the words, Korekiyo Shinguji.

And that was the final nail in the coffin. He remembered everything now.

•

xx/xx/xx06

It was a long time ago, a time where Korekiyo Shinguji was a young baby, skin pale as white, hands flailing around yearning for his parents company, letting out small baby noises and do occasional laughs once in awhile. That was a long time ago.

A time where Korekiyo was cradled in his mother's arms, embraced and loved. A time where his father would cry in joy as he watched him open his eyes. A time where his sister would poke his cheek once in awhile and make him giggle. Yes, indeed it was a happy time.

Korekiyo would hear other babies wail and cry in the nursery, at which, he'd just stay silent at. Nurses would have to rush in and calm them down with a baby dot or a bottle of warm milk, but he never really cried, so he was usually the favorite of the nurses. With one other baby.

He didn't know her name -yes, the baby is in fact a girl- But he would often hear the nurses call the baby Angie as she would coo, but he didn't really mind it. They are babies after all. What did you expect? Korekiyo waddling to her, asking her for her name? I don't think so.

Days passed, and Korekiyo was ready to be taken back home with his family. He remembered being in his sister's arms, his sister poking him yet again in curiosity. He giggled, but the giggle came to an abrupt stop as he saw his mother talk to wave to another woman and greeted her.

'Ah there you are!' His mother had said to the other woman. His sister, Miyadera, moved closer to their mother, as his mother took him from his sister into her arms, 'You did know that I gave birth to this little guy a few days back, and here he is. His name is Korekiyo Shinguji.'

The woman looked at Korekiyo slightly, as she rubbed his cheek softly. 'He's got his mother's and sister's looks.' She chuckles, looking at his sister. 'And you,' the woman gestured to Korekiyo's sister. 'still look as beautiful as ever, just like your mom.'

Miyadera nodded shyly as they focused their attention back to the newly born Korekiyo. "So, I heard you also just gave birth? To a girl, is that right?" His mother asked as she gave Korekiyo a bottle of milk for him to drink from.

'I did,' the woman said, calling for her husband not far away from their spot. The woman then took a small, smiling baby, wrapped in the brightest of yellow colored linen into her arms. And when Korekiyo saw the baby's face, a tinge of familiarity hit him, he's seen that smile somewhere. Then, it hit him. It was that other favorite baby from the nursery.

'What's her name?' His mother asked curiously, getting small shivers from the cutesy and cheerful coos the baby was making as Korekiyo eyed the baby, slightly intrigued by her cheery aura.

'Angie Yonaga.' 'Angie's' mom responded, rubbing her baby's chin a bit. 'She's our little angel after all, so I decided to name her after a diminutive for Angel.'

'Ah, she's so cute!' Korekiyo's mom said once more as she tickled the small baby Angie. Making the newborn let out small bits of laughter.

The laughter was like a melody to Korekiyo's ears. He might be a baby and all, but the sweet sound of her chuckles entranced him for reasons unknown to him. Scanning the female baby, he focused on one particular part. Her eyes.

Her eyes were a vivid shade of the color blue, like the sparkling pristine water of the ocean. Like the beautiful blue sky in the day, like a flower of the utmost fragile Heavenly Blue Morning Glory. Her eyes drew his attention in, making it as if the world surrounding him was nothing but an illusion. Her eyes carried a joyful feeling that would send happy vibes down your spine. And even though he was young he had to admit, this Angie girl had beautiful eyes.

Angie stopped laughing for awhile, then looked at Korekiyo's mother, then at him. What was supposed to be just a small hi in baby language turned into eyes conecting, staring into the other's soul. Yes. Their eyes had found their way to each other.

And as soon as his yellow orbs clashed with her blue ones, the world became very colorful and clear. Almost literally.

The world was immediately filled with stunning, luminescent colors as lively splatters of shades of all types of shades, blue, red, green, all of them appeared in every nook and cranny. Their surroundings tinted with colors of every kind. Hues mixing around, pigments filling their vision with joyful colors. It was very much true, believe it or not. They were destined soulmates.

'Ga-hah…?' Both Korekiyo and Angie cooed in confusion together, stunned of the situation. Why did this happen? What happened? They're still babies. They don't really know this type of stuff.

'Ah, I think part ways for now.' His mom said, looking at both toddlers. She thought they were tired because of the confused tone of their coos. When they really weren't, just very confused.

'True...' Angie's mother responded, fixing her grip on the female baby. 'Wanna meet up tomorrow?'

'Sure!' Korekiyo's mother replied to the question, slowly walking away as she waved to Angie's mother. 'See you tomorrow!'

'See you!' Angie's mother waved back, and so, they parted ways. With both babies still confused on why the worlds suddenly shifted its monochromatic colors to stunning, iridescent hues. However, what they didn't know is that the two were already destined together. The lady of love tying their souls to intertwine their hearts. Fate choosing them to accompany each other for eternity. Forever and ever....

And yet...why was fate so cruel to them?

•

Shifting back to reality, Korekiyo's eyes became a lot more glassier, tears started to slip from the corner of his eyes as his legs started to give up, he dropped to the ground, a small thump was let out from his action, as he started to stain the bed with his tears. All this time, he never realized, never realized that she, his best friend since young, was actually someone he's supposed to spend the eternity with.

He held her arm, coincidentally making the 'slip of paper on Angie's hand slip away and land on the floor, at which he immediately picked up. He folded it open and turns out, it wasn't an ordinary slip of paper. It was a polaroid, of their first day in the school. A polaroid at where her smile was present, a polaroid at which her happy go lucky aura was present, a polaroid at which that feel of being loved was present. He missed it, a lot. He still remembers how it was made, by his mother snapping a picture if them when they didn't notice. It was a candid, and looking at how crumpled it was, it was almost safe to say that Angie was holding to it for dear life, not even paying attention to anything else in her dying moments. She spent her dying moments, just holding that piece of memory.

"I'm so sorry Angie..." he whispered, hoping that his voice would reach where she was now. "I'm so so sorry.."

The words echoed throughout the room, her body cold, still and yet, for him it was warm. No no actually. The body wasn't warm. Something else was warm. It wasn't him, the floor, the bed, none of them. Yet, it was arms. He felt warm arms enveloping him in soft, tight yet loose hug. Arms that made him feel loved, it was so familiar to him. Yet, he didn't knew who it was. That is, until a faint, small voice whispered into the air, a voice that he knew oh so well, a voice that he loved, a voice that belonged to his soulmate, saying

"Angie'll always take care of you from above, Kiyo!"

The warm arms enveloping him then disappeared and left him alone once more. And that, that was the limit for him, the tears finally broke its barrier, he wished that this never happened. He wished that he could've stopped her from going. He wished that he could've rewinded time. He wished he could've talk her into not joining that art competition. He wished that he could've stopped her from entering that damn plane

He never knew that Valentines Day would be the day that his soulmate would die, and he never knew that Valentines Day could be so painful.


End file.
